


The Ultimate Bone Zone

by BlookyStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Read the tags carefully in the beginning notes to watch for triggers, Specific warnings will be by chapter, bone zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlookyStar/pseuds/BlookyStar
Summary: Looking for a ship you don't see anywhere? Trying to find a specific kink but no one seems to write it? Want some skele sex but don't want to wait through a slow burn story? Look no further, just send me a request and I'll fulfill those fantasies!Please abide by rules, stated in Chapter One.





	1. The Rules and Regulations

FOLLOW MY GUIDELINES FOR REQUESTS PLEASE.

Explicit requests are completely okay, in fact thats the idea here. Fluff requests are also okay, but I prefer them being in context with smut. If you want just fluff, feel free to request, but I may use it as a part of another request or wait until there's a relevant chapter out, and post it as a sequel. Angst is a specialty of mine, so Feel free to request some angst, but please specify the ship it's based off of. These will all be based on ships, not just a single character. Feel free to request continuations of chapters and whatnot. 

Please requests for individual chapters on only chapter one. If there's a request for an original chapter on another chapter, I will not do it. The only exception to this rule is continuations. Post requests for continuations on the chapter you wish to continue. However, these requests will take a backseat to new chapters. 

Anyway, onto the guidelines for requests:

1 ) At least one skeleton is required in the ship.

2 ) feel free to request AU ships, fontcest, papcest, sanscest. 

3 ) rape/non con is acceptable, but I do prefer dub con and consensual. 

4 ) please give me a location, kink(s), and characters in each ship. (There are not many kinks I won't write so don't be shy, no kinkshaming here)

5 ) Unless specified, Frisk and Chara will be adult. I will write underage, but only if requested.

6 ) OCs are welcome, but please include a description and, if possible, artwork included.

7 ) please keep to binary genders. I'm not saying I'm against the others, I just cannot write it worth a damn, I'm so sorry but I just have no practice with it. If you really want it, please be ready to have said character be poorly written until I have better practice.

8 ) skeletons/Reader are some of my favorite ships, but please specify gender for them.

9 ) I write Frisk and Chara as female, if you want differently, please include. 

10 ) locations can be outside of the Underground, in different movie universes, etc. Location is literally anywhere you want.

11 ) feel free to send in ships with other characters. Sansby, Muffyus (or whatever you call pap/muff is) etc are all fine, but please include a skeleton.

12 ) Gaster is fine as well, but there will be no Dadster. If you want it, I will write some sexy Wings. In fact, if you read "Sooner Or Later You're Gonna Be Mine" by Staringback, I would love to gift her some Wings smut. If she's cool with it. Mafiafell is a fave of mine, so yes. Her Wings is fantastic too.

Some things I will not do: 

• Fresh and Horror, I really don't like writing them, so please don't include them.

• "good" Error. If you want some Paperjam, expect no fluff. That will be some very hateful sex.

 

Other than that, feel free to request what you like! Be prepared to wait, but you will be fulfilled. Have fun and LET'S GO TO THE BONE ZONE!


	2. A Little Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "*follows you into the shadows* Hi *waves shyly* You probably know what I'm here for from the other prompt thing hahahhh  
> Sans/Reader oral vore, where the reader is giant and Sans is tiny (like, Bittybones tiny), and is completely eaten. Can happen anywhere that's in a more private setting, I guess Sans' house is you want a specific location. (basically microphilia and vorarephilia combined)  
> Is this enough should I give more detail? ^^'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your request, ChibiKittens! I hope I did your prompt justice, let me know if you liked it and if I could do better!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:   
> >Vore  
> >Size kink   
> >Microphilia  
> >Slave/Master dynamic  
> >Implied established BDSM relationship
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this, I hope the sexualization of this is alright, it just felt like the right situation.

A warm vibration settles through your body, regardless of the cold attempting to seep through your borrowed cyan hoodie. Gently, your fingers fondle the small bottle in your pocket, anticipation like a drug settling into your system as you saunter purposefully Eastward through Snowdin. This trip, while long and relatively taxing, would pay off, you know it. The instructions Vulkin had carefully explained to you still echo through your mind, making sure you don’t forget exactly how to use the potion. 

_ “Make sure you give it in small doses to whoever you choose to use this on. Too much at once could possibly be catastrophic for anyone, let alone a monster. Be careful when you interact with your chosen recipient, their body will be in a delicate state, as this will not only change them physically, but also make them very sensitive. It’s important you keep that in mind, because whatever you do, the sensation will increase tenfold. The effect should wear off after 24 hours just like all my other potions, but be careful. I’m not sure if there will be any long-term effects, since this potion was made specifically for you.” _

A soft chuckle escapes your lips as you trudge through the snow, Soul shivering in impatience as your strut gets faster, nearing the house of the Skeleton Brothers, your home here in Snowdin. The trip to and from Hotland just for this potion was surprisingly long, considering the Riverperson just apparently didn’t want to show up to any of the stops when you were there. They did have some sort of extraordinary knowledge, so perhaps they didn’t want any part in your scheme, but it was still frustrating that you had to walk all the way to the small volcano monster’s home on the outskirts of Hotland that doubles as a potion shop and all the way back just for the small item you carry.

Reaching the door, a spike of excitement shoots down your spine, and you open the door to the house. Immediately you’re assaulted by the sweet smell of baking casserole, the dish that your little Sans knows is your favorite. Stomping the snow off your boots and closing the door behind you, you turn your nose up to follow the smell into the kitchen. Standing there, in nothing but a small blue apron, stands your favorite little chattel. A small smile crosses your lips; he’s humming and moving around the kitchen without noticing your presence. Slowly, you stalk up behind the shorter skeleton before wrapping your arms around his ribcage, keeping your head out of the way in anticipation of his response.

“AH!” he jumps nearly a foot in the air, making you glad you decided to not rest your head on top of his skull. 

“Shh, my little one, it’s just me,” you purr into his ear, feeling him relax in your grip as you gently run your fingers along his lower ribs in a teasing, yet relatively chaste movement. “That smells really good, you’re such a good pet.”

“Ah-ah Master, welcome home. I didn’t realize you’d be home so early, dinner is going to be a while longer,” he gasps gently at your ministrations. You hum in approval, planting small kisses around on his skull. A happy sigh warbles past his teeth, pressing his ribs into your hands. “Ma-master, how was your trip?” he asks with a small giggle as you run your fingers across a sensitive spot in his bone, the giggle fading into a small hum as you press a bit harder with your digits closer to his spine, where you know he’s extremely sensitive.

“Very… lucrative, my dearest little maid. I do love coming home to you in your bare bones, this is such a cute outfit on you,” you murmur seductively in his ear before turning his around by his shoulders to face you. A blush coats his cheekbones as he looks up into your eyes. 

“Anything to please you, you know that Master,” his eyelights shift into hearts as he gazes up at you, shivering as you gently run your fingers down his spine, the touch ghosting just barely across the bone, sending a shudder through his body, making small rattling noises with his bones as he enjoys the attention.

“Mmm, I do know that, my little chattel, my precious little skeleton. If the food is cooking, do we have some time for ourselves? Where’s Papyrus?” You ask softly, and his eyes go hazy with want.

“Y-yes, the food shouldn’t be ready for nearly an hour, and Paps is gone to Undyne’s and Alphys’ house for a sleepover tonight. That’s why I decided to wear this f-for you,” he mumbles, a blush coating his cheekbones. You smile seductively at him and gently pull back, making a small whine leave his lips as your touch recedes from his. You take his hand to begin leading him upstairs, before he starts fumbling with the apron string. Gently, you stop him, placing your hands on his phalanges as he flushes darker.

“Keep it on, I want a bit of a show tonight,” you wink at him while purring the words, and he nods, small hearts in his eyes bright with excitement.

“Yes Master,” he purrs, quickly following you up the stairs. You take a quick moment to SAVE your file before entering the bedroom. When you reach your shared bedroom, you slip off your boots and clothes in a flurry of movement, discretely placing the small ridged glass bottle on the nightstand before leaning back on the bed, gesturing to him to close the door and begin. He nods and flushes darkly before complying, swaying his hips as he walks away to close the door, pelvis slowly rocking back and forth in the way he knows you like, and you spread your legs slowly, teasing your lips ever so gently, trailing your fingertips across the sensitive flesh, not allowing yourself to touch quite yet. As he turns back to you, eyes hazy and half-closed, you bite your lip softly as he begins gyrating his ribcage and hips in opposite directions, trailing his phalanges down his upper body ever so slowly, tracing the frills and flounces of the apron while doing so, allowing the fabric to sway and spring seductively over the bones. He keens gently for you, and you take the hand you aren’t using to gently tease your lips and thighs and trail your fingers over your breasts, shivers sending goosebumps across your skin as you feel yourself moisten slightly at your touches and his seductive movements. Your eyes trace his every sway, every movement as you admire the skeletal structure of his body, the way he moves just the way you like, before your eyes trail up to his face. He’s formed his magical tongue already, hanging slightly out of his mouth as his jaw gapes, eyes watching your hands move across your own body. A slight bit of drool drips off the end of his tongue and onto the apron, making you moan softly as you both are mesmerized by each other’s movements.

Slowly, Sans turns around, wiggling his hips sensually as he slowly pulls the bow undone: soft, silky fabric pulls through the knot before he takes the ends, tracing them down his bones, pulling them around and through his pelvic inlet as you finally allow yourself to part your lips, arousal strong as you gently tug at your left nipple with your hand and delve two fingers slowly down to your dripping entrance, teasing the outside of your entrance to wet your fingers slightly before passing your fingers up to gently rub at the sides of your clit, a moan escaping your lips. The sound causes Sans to look over his shoulder to you, locking eyes with your hooded gaze for a moment before his eyelights trail down to your hand on your labia, watching with rapture as you tease yourself, giving him a show just as much as he’s giving you as he pulls the ties for his apron through his pelvis, slowly turning around and easing the apron off completely. The apron slips down across his pelvis, exposing his pooling magic as you rub your clit a bit harder, tweaking and rolling your nipple in your hand as you enjoy the show and the shudders of pleasure running through your body. Releasing your breast as he runs his hand down his ribs and gently toys at the arousal forming between his legs, not fully formed yet, awaiting instructions on what to form, you crook your finger at him, beckoning him over to you. He eagerly pounces onto the bed with you, making a slight giggle escape your lips as he sits on his knees in front of you, panting slightly as his eyelights haze and drool drips off his tongue. 

In one swift movement, you remove your fingers from your body as you flip him over onto his back where you just were, running your hands along his magic, pressing in slightly as he takes the clue and instantly forms his magic into a soft pussy, already dripping magic from arousal at your mutual show. Deftly, you reach to the bedside table to grab the glass vial.

“Sans, sweetie, my little darling, would you like to try something new?” you ask sweetly, brandishing the bottle. He looks down at you and the bottle, confusion written across his face. “I think it’s something you’ll enjoy, if you’ll permit,” you hum softly. Regardless of your power play with Sans, you still always make sure he’s comfortable with what you do. Everything between you is a matter of consent: he likes being subservient, loves to please you, and you enjoy the dominance. However, you’ll always stop if he wishes, and he knows he has control being the sub in the relationship. Nodding hesitantly, he sticks his tongue out for you, assuming correctly that you want him to drink the potion. Quickly, you uncork the bottle and drip a couple drips on his tongue. He draws it back into his mouth and licks his teeth. “Taste good darling?” you ask.

“Y-yeah, like blueberries,” he mutters, then clutches his stomach. The effects are nearly immediate, his bones shrinking slightly, and he looks down at himself, confused. “Wh-what?” he asks softly as his body continues to get slightly smaller with each passing second. When the shrinking stops, he’s about half the size he was. You ponder this, it really is quite an effective potion. Grinning up at him, you gently run a finger up his still exposed pussy, realizing that he’s gotten even wetter, and he’s panting. 

“You like this baby?” he nods enthusiastically, moaning loudly for you as you reach down to play with yourself. Sliding a finger inside of him, he arches his back. Because of the size difference, your finger inside of him is the equivalent of a larger-than average cock, and you grin up at him, thrusting and curling your finger as you rub circles on your own clit, getting off to the gasping moans he’s letting out. Quickly, you manage to find his sensitive spot, hidden on the top of the inside of his ectoflesh, and you grin as he throws back his head. 

“Muh-muh-master,” he groans loudly, dripping across your hand. “I’m so close already,” he pants out, and you curl and thrust harder. Vulkin said it would make him more sensitive but you didn’t expect this much: he usually lasts at least fifteen minutes at least. It sets you on fire as you move your finger inside him, curling and stroking at his inner walls as you fuck yourself on your own hand, knowing it’s not enough. His cries get louder and before you know it, he’s clenching around you and screaming loudly. “MASTER!” his voice rings through the room as his pussy clenches around your hand, warbles reverberating through his throat as you thrust your finger in him through his orgasm. As he comes down, blubbering and panting, a complete mess, you drip some more of the potion is his gaping mouth, leaving your appendage deep inside him. You feel his body shrinking even more, his pussy growing tighter and tighter around your hand as he screeches in pleasure again, growing ever more sensitive and tight around you, until your finger is being squeezed ridiculously tight as he shrinks to the size of your thigh. He gasps and splutters as your finger fills him to his limits, and as you go to withdraw your hand, the simple act of moving inside him throws him over the edge into another orgasm. He screeches and tears begin pouring down his cheekbones from two orgasms in less than a minute, panting and squirming on the pillow as you gaze down at him.

“Ah, master, please, it’s too much,” he groans, writhing on the pillow and you refrain from touching him anymore as you thrust two fingers deep inside of you, the amount of control you have over him at this moment making the wetness and need you feel overwhelming. You smirk at him, panting and gasping as you fuck yourself to the sight of him so undone and small, and his tiny eyelights gaze up at you. “Wh-what now master?” he manages to gasp out, the lustful gaze he gives you from his small form so enticing you want to come right now. 

“S-Summon a cock for me, my little slave,” you purr down at him and he immediately complies, the small bulge around the size of your pinky. Stars, you know he’s an adult but he’s the size of a baby bones and it’s setting you on fire. “Open your mouth, baby,” you murmur, and he complies, looking even more confused that you want him so small but willing to do this for you. You drip just a tiny bit more onto his tongue, and within moments, he’s smaller than the size of your hand. Gently, you pick him up in you palm as he quivers, looking like he’s going to come again just from your touch, as sensitive as he is. You settle yourself back on the pillow, cupping him gently, before whispering to him. “You trust me, right?” you mutter softly, and he nods his phalange-sized skull, and you bite your lip. “I hope you enjoy this as much as I will,” you mumble, then bring him to your lips. Thrusting your fingers roughly inside yourself and rubbing your clit with your thumb, you tip your head back and slide him into your mouth. The sensation of his tiny bones on your tongue is absolutely delightful, and it nearly send you over the edge. 

You hear a small cry, worried for a moment that he’s not enjoying this, before you taste the distinct flavour, however small it may be, of his cum on your tongue and you moan slightly, letting the flavour sit on your tongue for a moment before tipping your head back far enough and opening your throat, letting him and the flavour of his cum slide down your throat. You feel it the moment he hits your stomach, and the sensation immediately throws you over the edge as you clench around your fingers, cumming harder than you ever thought possible, juices flowing over your hand. Your body shakes, your mind blanking completely for a few moments as you gasp and moan Sans’ name loudly, basking in the ecstasy flowing over you, before your tense body relaxes, gasps coming from your mouth. You look at your hand, covered in your cum, and you absentmindedly smile. You’ve never been a squirter, but that was just too good. You purr softly, enjoying the full sensation you feel, before sighing softly. 

Time to fix this. You’re just glad you both will remember these events as you pull up your SAVE file.

 

**RESET**

**LOAD SAVE <**

 

When the file loads, you stand awkwardly outside the bedroom for a moment before Sans grips you tightly from behind, gasps coming from him. You turn in his grasp, looking down at his face. You’re so lucky your little chattel remembers the LOADs and RESETs, and you smile down at him. His eyelights look blown out, even though what you just did never technically happened in this timeline, and he gasps up at you words that make you smirk, his eyes wide with lust and excitement.

“M-Master, can we do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first request filled. Keep those requests coming in on Chapter 1, and remember, I won't kinkshame and I'll do my best to do justice to your request. All requests that follow guidelines are welcome!


End file.
